Love and Pasta
by Jilsey.li
Summary: Germany has had a crush on Italy for a long time. But will he be able to gather up the courage to tell Italy his feelings? - GerIta One shot


Today was the day. Germany was going to confess his undying love to Italy. But first, he just needed to build up the courage to step out of his house and actually do it.

Japan stood next to him, as he stared at his front door. He had been helping Germany prepare for this event.

"You can do this, Germany. If you don't, then Italy will never know how you really feel about him." Provided Japan, in his 57th attempt at coaxing Germany out of the house.

"But what if Italy doesn't feel the same way? What if he's not even into men? What if he doesn't even want to be friends with me anymore? I value his friendship, and I don't want to lose it."

"You'll be fine. Even if Italy doesn't return your feelings, he will be extremely flattered. He's not the type of person who will push you away because you love him."

A long silence followed Japan's words, as Germany continued to give thought to the issue.

"Japan," Germany started after a long time. "Have you ever confessed your love to anyone before?"

"Yes, once."

"And did it go well?"

"The girl pushed me into a river and ran away, but I did still get to tell her my feelings."

Germany froze and began worrying again. Why was he taking love advice from a man who had failed in his only attempt? What if Italy pushes him into a river? He would die of embarrassment if that happened.

At the same moment, Japan decided words would not help Germany and pushed him out the door. Germany, who was still frozen, was then dragged all the way to the park, where Japan had sent Italy an anonymous message telling him that there was a new pasta restaurant in the same area.

Japan spotted Italy standing in the middle of the park, searching frantically for the restaurant. Upon seeing Italy, Germany unfroze and began to try and escape. Japan had a very strong grip, and did not allow Germany to leave the premises. Germany struggled for a long time, until Italy turned around and saw his two friends.

"Germany! Japan! Fancy seeing you here~"

Germany turned around and faced the beaming Italian. "Uh, we were just out for a stroll- OW!" Germany yelped, as Japan stepped on his foot.

"Actually, we were looking for you, Italy. Germany has something he'd like to tell you."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"NO. I. DON'T."

"This is actually perfect, si! I wanted to speak with you also, Germany~"

His face turned serious (which didn't happen very often), leaving Germany scared and worried.

"Something has been on my mind for a long time."

"Then why don't you two go and find somewhere to sit and talk? I'll just wait by the ice cream truck." Said Japan.

"Oh thank you Japan! Now, Germany~ Let's go sit down!"

Germany was unwillingly led away from the seemingly safe presence of Japan by Italy.

They sat down on a nearby park bench, next to the river. Great, thought Germany.

"Okay Germany, you can go first. What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, um..." Germany awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "It's very short, so you can go first..."

"Mine's very short too! Then let's both say our things on the count of three, ve?"

A spark of hope ignited inside of Germany. Was Italy finally catching onto Germany's feelings? Was that what he wanted to talk to Germany about? Was Italy... Maybe... In love with Germany...?

"3..."

Should Germany say what he was really going to say?

"2..."

Or should he think of something else to say?

"1..."

How about 'What do you do for Christmas?'

"0!"

"I love you Italy."

"Do you know where this new pasta resteraunt is?"

'Oh my god. Kill me now.' Repeated constantly throughout Germany's head.

"Oh, Germany... I don't know you felt that way about me..." Italy trailed off.  
>"I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable with this, Italy. I just wanted to to see if you might be able to return these feelings. I just hope that if you don't think of me in that way, we could remain friends? I don't want to upset you, I just couldn't help it. Japan's been helping me, but I got worried when he said the only person he'd ever confessed his love pushed him in a river. Please don't push me in the river Italy. I probably wouldn't be able to live with myself if you did, and also be disappointed that you don't love me-"<p>

Germany's words were cut off by Italy's lips crashing onto his.

Italy broke away and smiled. "I love you too, Germany. I've been trying to gather up the courage to tell you, but everytime I get close to confessing, I back out and say something random that was in my mind. But now you've told me you love me too, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest. I love you Germany. Ever since we first met. And I love you more than I love my pasta."

Germany was speechless. The chances of this happening were probably one in a million. Italy is in love with him. Italy is in love with him. Italy is in love with him, the tall, blonde, awkward German man.

It was only until after Italy had spoken, Germany had finally realised how stupid he had sounded before when he was with Japan. But now there was still one more thing to do.

"Italy..."

"Yes, Germany?

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

That was it. He had finally done it. He had finally asked Italy the question.

"Of course Germany!"

Germany responded by pulling the Italian close and leaning down to kiss him.

"Germany~" Italy took his lips off Germany's. Germany smiled and looked at the small, insanely adorable man.

"Can we go have some pasta?"

* * *

><p>Japan didn't interrupt the two lovers that afternoon. Although, he did notice a familiar head of white and pair of red eyes sticking out from a tree with a camera, taking photos of the cuddling couple.<p>

He walked over to the tree and climbed up, joining Prussia.

"What are you doing up here, Prussia?" Japan asked from behind Prussia. Surprised, Prussia lost his grip on the tree and fell forward whilst yelling his head off, onto Germany's head.

Japan looked down just in time to see Germany slowly stand up and turning to face his older brother. Italy then frantically began babbling on and on, embarrassed by being caught in that position. Prussia began teasing Germany and Germany's face turned the darkest shade of red existing.

Japan chuckled to himself, climbing down the tree. This was going to be an interesting start, Japan thought to himself. Then he made a mental note to get those photos from Prussia so he could blackmail the pair...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my first fanfiction :D Hoped you enjoyed it! And feel free to leave some reviews, I really want to know how to improve my writing.<strong>

**Baiiii~~**

**xJJ**


End file.
